Revanche
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Descendents de Bor, vous brûlerez tous dans les flammes de l'Ether. J'aurais ma revanche, quelque soit le sacrifice à faire. Et au final, je verrais Asgard disparaitre, ainsi que son roi. Vous ne pourrez jamais m'échapper. (Malekith backstory)


**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS centré sur Malekith, cette fois! Parce que le pauvre se fait un peu oublier (et surtout, je commence à développer une certaine obsession pour lui et ses yeux bleus-noirs...) Le blabla habituel, Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et...pas de spoilers pour Thor: The dark world, étonnamment, parce que le texte se passe pendant que Malekith dort en attendant que l'Ether le réveille.**

**Qu'ais-je d'autre à dire? Bonne lecture? :p**

* * *

Seul, enfermé et protégé par un masque m'empêchant de voir la couleur des mondes d'Yggdrasil, forcé d'attendre mon réveil dans un vaisseau invisible, j'attends indéfiniment. J'ai si froid, et pourtant les Elfes Noirs n'ont pas pour faculté de sentir le froid sur leur corps. Nous sommes protégés par notre Cœur. Sans lui, aucun Elfe Noir ne pourrait survivre plus de 500 ans, une bien courte vie pour u Elfe. Mais ça ne change rien : j'ai froid, je suis incapable de bouger.

Les cris de mon peuple résonnent encore dans mes oreilles. Je peux me revoir ordonner aux braves pilotes de mes vaisseaux de se sacrifier pour massacrer le plus d'asgardiens possible. Je me revois le regard perdu pendant qu'on me volait la chose la plus précieuse qu'il m'ait été donné de posséder. Le Cœur.

Aujourd'hui, forcé de me remémorer sans cesse cette bataille finale qui opposa la Lumière à l'Obscurité, je ressens encore la rage et le désespoir qui m'avaient pris lorsque ces asgardiens m'ont arraché ce que j'avais de plus important au monde. Ils m'ont d'abord arraché ma famille, mes enfants et ma femme n'ont pas pu survivre. Je peux encore admirer l'image de mes enfants se baigner dans l'une de nos fontaines. L'eau était si transparente, elle contrastait avec la peau blanche que chacun de nous arborions. Ma femme m'aidait à tresser mes cheveux pendant que je vérifiais mon armure, cela nous faisait gagner du temps, et je ne savais pas tresser mes cheveux.

Je me revois encore lorsque l'univers baignait encore dans cette douce obscurité…lorsque mon amie seule régnait sur les mondes. Yggdrasil est alors arrivé, et c'est là que tout a commencé. Cette lumière qui brûlait la peau de mon peuple, qui aveuglait les yeux de chaque Elfe…ces asgardiens qui voulaient emprisonner mon amie, la seule amie que j'ai eu après que ma famille n'ait succombé à la Lumière. Aether, l'ais-je nommé. Une Ombre parfaite, pleine de vie, une source de destruction, mais aussi une source de création. Ma seule amie, que l'on m'a enlevé sous mes yeux.

Le Cœur de ma planète, mon Cœur. C'était elle, l'Ether. La partie armée, tandis qu'Aether était la partie consciente. Mais Bor a tout pris. La vie de mes hommes, l'Ether et l'esprit qu'il conservait.

Je l'entends hurler. J'entends mon amie hurler en permanence, hurler qu'elle veut sortir de cette prison dans laquelle on l'a enfermé. Elle est gardée loin de moi, et je ne peux pas bouger. Aether m'appelle, l'Ether se fâche. Deux êtres dans un seul corps, quelle merveille. La partie arme, celle que ces asgardiens ont vu. Cette masse de nuages rouges, ce n'est que la partie extérieure. Aether m'a laissé la voir entièrement, c'est plus qu'une arme ou qu'un Cœur. Nous sommes liés, elle me guide à travers toute cette masse de Lumière qui pourrit mon cerveau et celui des Elfes Noirs restants qui m'ont accompagné.

Bientôt, mon regard entravé par mon masque se pose au plus loin de ma planète, à l'exact opposé. Asgard, Bor et ses descendants. J'entrevois trois fils, les siens. L'un a été couronné roi, je peux le sentir. Il s'est déjà mis en quête d'une femelle. Non, il en a trouvé une. Une qui porte en ce moment même la Lumère, elle porte un héritier au trône meurtrier d'Asgard.

Je me vengerais, Bor, sois en sûr. Tu mourras avant de voir ma fureur éclater, mais tes descendants mourront en me regardant prendre la Lumière et la détruire. L'Obscurité reviendra alors, et Aether, à travers cette arme qui vous fait tous peur, Ether, gouvernera l'Univers.

Roi actuel d'Asgard, crois-tu pouvoir te cacher de moi très longtemps ? Je suis un des plus vieux êtres peuplant cet Univers, car je l'ai vu apparaitre, j'étais là avant sa formation, et tu penses pouvoir échapper à ma vengeance sur Bor ? Je te détruirais, roi d'Asgard.

Je détruirais ta famille comme ton père l'a fait avec moi. L'Obscurité englobera tes enfants, ils seront perdus dans les ténèbres de la folie, ils pourriront dans un donjon scellé indéfiniment ! Je prendrais ta femme, ton Cœur, le seul qui te garde en vie, et tu la regarderas disparaitre sous les flammes de l'Obscurité. Peut-être accueillera-t-elle l'Ombre en personne, peut-être mourra-t-elle avant, mais je la prendrais elle aussi.

Et enfin, après avoir eu l'Univers, après qu'Yggdrasil ait complétement disparu des Neufs Mondes, je prendrais Asgard. Le dernier monde tombera, ça sera la fin des Dieux, ta fin. Sans descendance, sans Cœur, que seras-tu ? Je te détruirais, roi d'Asgard, comme ton père l'a fait avec moi.

Crois-tu pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où j'irais pour récupérer mon amie et son obscurité si rassurante. Yggdrasil sera trop faible pour se protéger de sa jumelle, l'Ombre éternelle. Elle est source de création, mais avec moi, elle apprendra la destruction.

Elle sera source de _ta_ destruction, fils de Bor.

* * *

**Peut-être vous ais-je un peu embrouillé, alors voici une explication:**

**Je désigne Aether comme étant une énergie qui peut ressentir, c'est aussi le Coeur des Elfes Noirs (et c'est le nom anglais de l'Ether...) tandis que Ether est juste la partie arme de l'énergie. Y a donc deux êtres dans ce nuage rouge. En gros, je personnifie un peu l'Ether en lui donnant un côté capable de penser, et en lui gardant quand même ses caractéristiques canons, c'est toujours une arme qui peut détruire et créer.**

**Pour la famille de Malekith, je me suis inspirée des deleted scenes dont l'acteur parlait ^^**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas, vu comme je vous ai embrouillé, vous avez bien le droit de vouloir des explications plus précises!**


End file.
